Love 'n Stuff
by crystalessence
Summary: Sometimes you don't choose who you fall in love with. Ruby Rose is a outsider in many ways but she doesn't care, she has got her best friend Jaune, her sister Yang and the world of EDM. In her mind life doesn't get any better than this but then she gets a new Roommate Weiss Schnee and it seems the Ice Princess won't rest until she's driven Ruby crazy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Love 'n Stuff **__**a Collaboration fiction written with Phx199**_

Fall had begun to tighten its grip upon the grounds of Beacon Academy. Trees of all sizes had begun to change from a forest green to a brilliant orange. All around the campus of the illustrious boarding school, students ran to and fro trying to minimize their exposure to frigid wind that had begun to blow. All, except two students that walked side by side down the central path that ran the length of the campus who seemed oblivious to the cold.

One was tall, built rather well, and moved with a confidence that inspired those around him. However he also was known for having a calm easy going demeanor that was easy to get along with as well as a sense of humor that wasn't always on the clean side, which was probably why Mr. Jaune Arc was best friends with the shorter slender girl who walked beside him. The resident class punk Ruby Rose.

"So, walk me through it one more time Shortstop. Why is your roommate the spawn of Satan again?" Jaune asked with a smile as he reached over and ruffled Ruby's dark mop of red tinted hair causing her large, rock blaring, headphones to drop to rest around her neck. Ruby took this moment to fix him with one of her famous scowls as she rearranged her headgear back to its proper place on her head. She disliked the nickname Jaune had made for her immensely, To be honest Ruby wasn't all that short, standing at a stout 5'9, but she supposed compared to Jaune's 6'4 height almost anyone at beacon could be considered short, well maybe not Pyrrha but that was beside the point.

Ruby huffed and began again annoyance clear in her tone.

"I'm telling you Jaune, it's only been 2 weeks but I swear that I've only spoken to her 3 or four times and I can totally tell that she hates me." Ruby paused for a moment to take a sip of her energy drink before tossing it into a nearby trash bin causing her to pump her fist in the air in victory.

"Score! Now mmm, where was I?" she asked losing her train of thought

"You were just telling me about how Weiss supposedly hates you" Jaune replied helpfully. Ruby slapped his back in appreciation before continuing her tirade.

"Exactly she's fucking unbelievable! I mean every single time I come in the room she gives me this glare that could send the devil himself running for the hills!" Ruby sighed and as they came to cobbled entrance to her redbrick dorm building she sat upon the steps in utter defeat.

"It's not like I did anything specifically to piss her off" Jaune gave her a look that clearly announced his disbelief which Ruby responded to by giving him the bird followed by a playful shove.

"I'm serious! Anyway how have things been with that chick you've been crushing on in chemistry and P.E since the start of semester, what was her name again? Pyra ?" ruby asked desperate to change the subject from her possibly psychopathic roommate who may or may not be out to get her.

Jaune rolled his eyes before answering

"It's Pyrrha, and I told you before you before that its going nowhere at the moment, honestly I don't even think she likes being my lab partner. " he paused for a moment to heave a heavy sigh before looking up to star into the blue expanse of the sky.

"I just slow her down, she's beautiful, as well as so smart and cool, did I mention beautiful? " another sigh as he lowered his gaze to meet his friends concerned gaze.

" but she's stuck with a guy like me."

Ruby stared at him for several moments without saying a word. Then she reached a hand up and rested it on Jaune's cheek for a moment before moving it further back and rapping her knuckles upon the back of his head. Jaune yelped in pain and clutched the back his head as Ruby burst into fits of laughter.

"The hell was that for Ruby?" Jaune cried out as he rubbed the spot where Ruby's knuckles had collided. Ruby laughed for a few more moments before relaxing and throwing her arm around Jaune's shoulders and giving him a tight squeeze.

"Jaune you are the sweetest most caring guy I have ever met, Hell if I swung that way I would totally have taken a crack at you. Anyway the point is keep trying I'm sure shell warm up to you, Pyrrha would be lucky to have someone like you."

Jaune smiled at his friend's words and returned her hug before he stood and dusted himself off.

"Well I should probably get back, Ren's giving me some help with my homework and don't you say a damn thing Red. I recognize that look in your eye Ren is just my roommate" Ruby Rolled her eyes and let out a huff of annoyance at her dirty comment being shut down before it could flourish. She said goodbye to Jaune and with a quick hug she watched him walk off towards the direction of the boy's dorm.

After a time Ruby sighed and resigned herself to her inevitable fate of returning to her room and facing her demonic roommate. Ruby entered the large building and walked the length of the long cherry wood paneled hall towards an old rickety elevator. As she walked Ruby had a sudden flash of inspiration.

' _if Weiss thought that I couldn't hear her then maybe she wouldn't try to yell at me tonight_.' She thought, Inspired by this confidence, when she reached the elevator, she began to dig into her pockets looking for her salvation, a small red I-pod with matching ear buds. A smile of bliss stretched across her face when she placed the buds in and hit play and Deadmau5's "Ghosts 'n Stuff" began to fill her ears and she began to bob her head to the music.

The elevators doors opened and she stepped forward only to find herself colliding with something or rather someone. The pair fell to the floor just outside the elevator, Ruby yelped as her head connected with the wall, rubbing the back of her head and squinting against the pain she offered an apology to her unfortunate collision buddy, only to hear something that made her blood run cold.

'You Dolt! Why don't you watch where you're going!?" the voice was familiar to Ruby, in fact it was far too familiar. Her eyes flew open and she felt her heart jump into her throat as her silver eyes met icy blue and her fears were confirmed. Ruby could almost feel those eyes them through her into her very soul. After a longer then comfortable silence Ruby gave a weak laugh before saying sheepishly,

"Hehe…um Hey Weiss, how's it going?."

_**Authors Note: Hello everyone! How's it going? I really hope you all enjoyed the beginning of my first Collaboration fiction ! I had a lot of fun with this and Phx199 and I couldn't be happier with the result. Please leave a Review and let us know what you think! For those of you who follow my other stories I have a special announcement to make, Ahem, My final Judgment days second chapter shall be coming out sometime in the next 3 days and next week on Halloween I shall be posting the first of the last chapters for Roses and Ice. Well I think that's it, again please leave a review and give us your input! The good the bad, what you liked and maybe any questions you may have, every little bit helps us to make this a better and more enjoyable story for your reading pleasure. Take care everyone love and light to you all until next we meet! ~ Crystal**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Stray Heart**_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Crystalline blue eyes emerged from beneath pale eyelashes as a disgruntled Weiss Schnee awoke. She rolled into a sitting position on the corner of her bed and upon hitting the snooze button on her clock radio she let out a long sigh.

'_Here we go again' _

She thought dejected as she sluggishly stood and stumbled into the small bathroom, stripping she stepped into the tiny shower that dominated one third of the entire bathroom. Soon soothing hot water was washing over her pale form, rinsing away the last vestiges of drowsiness from her mind. As she went about washing her hair she began her morning ritual of going over her schedule for the day in her head.

_Alright let's see…today is..Tuesday so that means no classes thankfully but I am meeting with Blake and Pyrrha in the student lounge this afternoon to go over the notes for Ethics, then I have a paper for Criminal Justice to complete and after that whatever's left of the day is mine to do with as I please_

Her course for the day set firmly before her, Weiss finished her shower and after toweling herself off she proceeded to dress herself with the clothes that she had set aside the previous night, a comfortable sky blue sweater and dark blue jeans. Looking at herself in the semi steam covered mirror she deemed herself presentable enough to face the day and exited the room.

The sight that greeted the now fully awake heiress made her blood boil. The dorm looked like a bomb had gone off. The Albums of various rock musicians and electronic artists, the fact that such garbage could be called art in the first place infuriated Weiss to no end, littered the floor along with crumbled bits of paper with little notes scribbled on them. The epicenter of the disaster however was the red sheet covered bed that stood opposite of Weiss's pristine blue sheeted bed. The bed was covered with dirty laundry, some of it appearing several days old, and various wrappers from cookie packages.

Weiss was what one would call a little bit of a neat freak, she of course preferred to view it as simply wanting to live like a civilized and rational human being something that her human tornado of a roommate Ruby Rose didn't seem to understand.

Speaking of the red headed walking disaster, Weiss found it odd that Ruby was not yet back from her morning classes as she usually was by this time, not that she cared, because she didn't mind you, but still despite her roommates spastic tendencies Weiss had become accustomed to their usual back and forth before they went their separate ways.

Ruby Rose was unlike anyone Weiss had ever met and she was everything that she was taught never to be like, Ruby was loud, rude, had a bad attitude and her manner of dress was not at all befitting a young lady attending one of the most prestige's colleges in the country. Weiss usually was fairly good at keeping her opinions to herself however there was just something about the way Ruby regarded everything with such a childlike curiosity that infuriated her.

Then there was the most aggravating thing of all which was the _noise _that Ruby insisted on calling music. Weiss knew music, she had been brought up on some of the greatest composers of all time; _Beethoven, Mozart, Rachmaninov, _and what Ruby listened too sounded nothing like this. Weiss wasn't quite sure why someone would name themselves after a deceased rodent but the music itself was nonsensical and Weiss utterly refused to listen to it.

After taking a few calming breaths Weiss hurriedly gathered her books and notes then placing them in her bag she exited the dorm room. Checking her watch she saw that she was running just a bit and immediately quickened her pace towards the elevator at the end of the hall.

Stepping inside she quickly hit the button for the first floor, what followed was several long moments of the rickety old elevator groaning to life and shuddering as it began to descend the shaft towards the first floor.

As she waited Weiss found herself contemplating her dislike for Ruby and despite it all …Weiss found herself…jealous of the girl, because she was living the life she wished she could. Ruby lived a life where she made her own choices and had so much freedom. Coming from a family of wealth, Weiss never had the privilege of freedom, everything was decided by her parents for their own self images.

This angered Weiss, she just wanted for once in her life to experience her own freedom, to learn things on her own time, to discover the world on her own. And so she stood there in the elevator, angry, sad, and more than a little frustrated.

'_C'mon…c'mon. I don't have time to deal with this right now' Weiss_ thought irritably as she began to tap her foot impatiently. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open.

Weiss surged forward….and slammed right into someone. She fell to the ground entangled with the person, she opened her mouth to apologize, then stopped when her eyes fell upon the person that she had collided with and she felt her cheeks begin to burn with embarrassment and anger as she stared at the wincing Ruby Rose.

"'You Dolt! Why don't you watch where you're going!?"

Ruby winced at the sound of her voice then opening her eyes she gave Weiss a weak smile and laugh before saying

"Hehe…um Hey Weiss, how's it going?"

Weiss had to struggle to keep her voice level as she untangled herself from the redheaded punk and got back to her feet. She knew that it was irrational to be mad at Ruby for a simple accident such as this however this was just the icing on a very large cake grievances that Weiss had against Ruby.

"You are insufferable do you know that?" Weiss spat venomously as she dusted herself off and retrieved her bag from the floor "You are incredibly lucky that I am currently running late for an appointment Ruby but rest assured we will be having a discussion about watching where you are going when you walk when I return this evening." With that said Weiss began to stalk towards the main entrance of the dorm building. Halfway there she paused misstep and whirled to look at Ruby, who was still sitting on the floor looking downcast. Upon seeing Weiss turn around Ruby's eyes lit up with hope which was quickly dashed when she said,

"And please for the love of all that's holy clean up that pigsty or at the very least get rid of your dirty laundry."

Without another word Weiss turned on her heel and left Ruby sitting in the hall.

The student lounge was located in a building known as the Tivoli that stood near the center of the campus next to the sports field. The building had once been a brewery way back before the college had been built. After it had closed down Beacon had purchased it and converted the three story building into a place where many of the students could go to relax between classes if they didn't want to return to their dorms.

The upper floor was reserved for counseling and career services. The main floor was far larger than the first and housed the student bookstore, as well as a small bank, two computer labs and a small gas station like conveniences store. The bottom floor held the cafeteria as well as a game room where students could enjoy a recreational game of pool or a movie.

Weiss's destination happened to also be on this floor fifteen minutes after leaving the dorms she walked into the semi-crowded student lounge. She was able to locate Pyrrha with little difficulty due to her vibrant red hair and remarkable height.

Pyrrha was quick to wave her over to a small booth in the corner where she and Blake had already set up their own notes and seemed to be hard at work. Weiss walked over to them and offered an apologetic smile as she slid into the seat opposite the two girls.

"I am so sorry I'm late, I took my time getting ready this morning and ended up losing track of time." Weiss as she began to pull out her own materials.

Pyrrha gave Weiss an understanding smile as she brushed a stray strand of hair out of her emerald green eyes. The red head wore a cherry red sweatshirt with the words Beacon Academy imprinted in gold across her chest yet Weiss knew she was wearing several layers underneath that as she still hadn't gotten used to the cold in Northern Vytal.

"That's quite alright, Blake and I were just getting started so you haven't missed much." Pyrrha said in a voice as sweet as honey, then her eyes sparked with mischief as she continued "By the way who's the lucky girl?"

Weiss stared blankly at her for severaly moments not comprehending what she had said. Blake, who had been silently reading from a slim book up until this point. Saw her confusion and reaching into the pocket of her black leather jacket she produced a compact mirror which she opened and held out to Weiss.

Weiss took the mirror hesitantly and then after giving both the woman a questioning look she turned her eyes to the mirror. What she saw horrified her, right on her pale cheek in dark red lipstick was a semi smeared imprint of a pair of lips, Weiss immediately took a napkin and began to erase the mark. She then looked back up towards her companions and shook her head as a crimson blush began to form on her face.

"No…No its not what you think, I was on my way here and I ran into Ruby"

Pyrrha gave her a knowing smile at this and Blake began to chuckle, Weiss felt her face grow hotter in response to the implication she had just made.

"No! It's nothing like that I swear! I literally ran into Ruby as in collided with her just outside the elevator on my way here. It must have happened then I swear!" Weiss felt herself trailing off as her blush intensified tenfold at the small smiles her friends were giving her. Blake shot her a look of sympathy while Pyrrha rolled her eyes and reached across the table to pat Weiss's hand reassuringly before saying,

"Hey relax we are just teasing you. But speaking of your roommate, how are things going with her? Have you taken our advice yet?"

The question made Weiss grumble and sink into her seat. Blake's sympathetic look evaporated somewhat and was replaced with a stern no nonsense glare that Weiss had become all too accustomed to ever since bringing up her dislike for Ruby to her and Pyrrha.

"Weiss we talked about this, you of all people should know better than to judge someone without getting to know them first, I mean what would have happened if you never tried to get to know me because of these?" Blake paused to gesture to a pair of small cat ears that adorned her head which Weiss had gotten so used to that she barely acknowledged them even when they twitched at the loud noises made by the others in the student lounge.

"You should try and find a common ground with Ruby and get to know her better before judging her so harshly" Pyrrha said

Weiss bowed her head and sighed in defeat, as much as she was loath to admit it, Blake and Pyrrha were right. She should attempt to actually get to know the girl before she wrote her off completely.

"Ok, Ok you win. But what should I do? We've got nothing in common" Weiss muttered

Pyrrha gave Weiss her patented, you can do it! Smile before saying

"I'm sure you'll find something, just find something that you both like to do and start a conversation on it. Just keep an open mind and try not to belittle the things she likes, don't give me that look Weiss I know you too well, doing that will just push her away. If you need any more help Blake and I are here for you alight?" Weiss nodded and Pyrrha beamed at her before continuing "Anyway before we get too off topic we should really start going over these notes for Professor Long's class tomorrow"

With that conversation out of the way the three girls began to pour over the wonderful world of ethical theory, this week's topic being Utilitarianism. However as they talked and debated John Stuart Mills theories Weiss found her mind being repeatedly drawn to thinking of Ruby Rose

Something about that girl stood out to her, it was quite possible that she saw her as her own ticket to some sort of freedom. She just didn't know how to go about it, and so desperate for advice she finally arrived outside Pyrrha and Blake's door several weeks ago. At first she had scoffed at the advice they had given her.

"Find a common ground? With that dolt?" she had said indignantly. However now she was willing to give anything a try and as she thought a plan began to form inside her head, one that she thought for sure would accomplish her goal and for the rest of their study session together a small smile glued itself to Weiss's face.

_**Authors note: And with that we reach the end of chapter 2 ! Thank you so very much to every single one of you that has taken the time to read and either favorite or follow our story. We hope you have enjoyed our story thus far! Please take a moment and leave us a review, remember every review helps us make a more enjoyable story for you to read! **_

_**Phx199 and I would like to take a second and thank the following people for reviewing chapter 1 of our story!**_

_**Shikshiinjr – were so glad you enjoy Ruby's character, and as to what Weiss's persuasion is well..you'll just have to wait and see ;)**_

_**InfinityTempest- **_

_**Thank you so very much for your awesome reviews! Well that's it for us take care and until next time Blessed Be! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

_**I'm not an Angel**_

Ruby Rose stared after the retreating form of Weiss for several seconds not really sure if she should call out to girl or not. Ruby freely admitted that she should have been more attentive to her surroundings. However she thought that Weiss had blown the whole thing out of proportion by putting the entire blame on Ruby. It as this fact that caused white hot anger to spike through her as her face began to grow red with frustration.

_I mean really, it takes two to tango jackass, and pig sty? Come on its not bad….ok maybe it is but she could have been at least a bit nicer about it. _ Ruby thought with a huff, barely contained anger rolled under her otherwise calm and carefree surface as she softly rubbed the spot on her lips where she collided with Weiss, it was bleeding.

_Well shit today just gets better and better _she thought as she stretched and stared at the open elevator for a few seconds then turning on her heel she muttered hotly

"Ah screw it."

Ruby chose to forgo the elevator and opted instead for the stairs in order to attempt to run out the excited energy that now coursed through her veins. She threw open the door to the stairwell and began to jog up its many steps, the fast paced beat of Motley Crues "Kick start My Heart" blaring into her ears via her headphones and setting her pace as she ran with the music. She began losing herself to the heavy riffs of the guitars and the heavy bass of the drums. And ever so slowly she felt that initial burst of anger begin to transform into excited energy that she put into her run.

To say that Ruby loved music would have been a drastic understatement. Ruby Rose _adored _music. She found herself completely enthralled in it. Whenever she listened to music she couldn't help but feel better, no matter how frustrated or upset that she had been. Music was an escape for her, a release from the dreary day to day monotony of university life. Most of all music was a way to forget.

The young redheaded girl reached the doorway to her floor with just as the song ended. She then proceeded to fling open the door and walk towards the far end of the hall, where her dorm room was located. Just as she was about to enter her room a soft timid voice called out to her from further down the hall.

"H-hey Ruby…do you have a moment?"

Ruby yelped and twirled around, a large smile plastering itself on her face as she recognized the owner of the voice. Ruby found her gaze falling upon the familiar face of one of her best friends, who had been with her since she was barely old enough to walk and talk, Velvet Scarlatina.

"Velv!" Ruby shouted excitedly as she surged forward to envelope her friend into what her sister Yang often called "The Ruby love hug of doom"

The brown eyed bunny girl squeaked timidly as she was pulled into the Redheads crushing embrace. Thankfully years of being Ruby's friend had prepared the slender Faunus girl for such displays of bone crushing affection from both Ruby and her sister Yang. However that familiarity had unfortunately not led to the construction of any sort of tolerance for the action. As such the young girl soon found herself sputtering and gasping for air as Ruby's thin wiry arms crushed the life out of her.

"H-h-hi Ruby it's good to see you too…..can't breathe."

Ruby gasped and released her death grip on the taller girl. Velvet immediately took advantage of her freedom and began to cough and gasp for air as she braced herself against the wall of the hallway for support.

"Oh my God! I am so so so so sorry Velv, are you okay?" the silver eyed girl cried as she gave Velvet a worried once over. Instead of replying at that second, Velvet waved off her friends worried gaze as she let out another cough.

"…..It's….it's quite alright Ruby, I am alright." Velvet gave her a small reassuring smile which often served to calm the energetic red head and after several seconds the worry slowly melted from Ruby's face to be replaced by her signature smile and demeanor. Velvet had to resist rolling her eyes as Ruby scrambled to reassemble her tough girl image.

"Ruby, y-you know that you don't have to act that way with me. I've known you since we were children there's no way you are going to fool me with that carefree slacker façade" Velvet said in a trembling voice "anyway I stopped you because…well.. Um….Ruby are you okay?"

Ruby was taken aback by the question and found herself fumbling for a response as she tried to avoid looking Velvet in the eyes.

"What? Oh yeah I am totally fine. 100 % even yep yep yep absolutely nothing wrong in the wubtastic world of Ruby Rose!" The red head cried out with as much fake enthusiasm as she could muster.

_Please buy it, please oh please buy it. _Ruby thought desperately as she looked around the hallway, her eyes trying to go anywhere and everywhere but to Velvet.

A tense silence settled between the two as Velvet eyed her suspiciously, scrutinizing her as Ruby gave her a nervous smile. A few seconds passed and Ruby cursed inwardly as Velvets brown doe eyes locked with hers and slowly started to harden and narrow into dangerous slits.

_Oh no….ooooh no…. crap! _Ruby thought as she felt a bead of sweat begin to form on her forehead and her silver eyes widen. If there was one important thing that Ruby had learned over the years, and especially since becoming friends with the bunny Faunus, it was that you should never ever get caught in a lie by Velvet Scarlatina.

Which Ruby found to be almost impossible to avoid despite her best efforts. She supposed she should be grateful for such a friend who cared enough to keep her on the straight and narrow but at the moment all she felt was terror.

Before her very eyes Ruby watched in awe as the timid and compassionate girl before her shifted her stance, so that her chest was thrust out and her back was straight. Velvet also seemed to grow larger as a small frown began to form on her face. Ruby gulped audibly and hoped that her friend wouldn't explode too badly as she took a hesitant step away from Velvet until her back was pressed firmly against the door of her room.

"Ruby Riona Rose!" Velvet began, all timid ness gone from her voice, replaced by a calm and authoritative strength and conviction. "You, of all people, should know better than to lie to your friends who just want the best for you." Velvet admonished roughly as she closed the distance between them in order to achieve Ruby's full attention. So close in fact that Ruby was made acutely aware of their height difference and that is when Ruby made her biggest mistake by making eye contact with the bunny eared girl before her.

Velvets eyes, which were usually wells of kindness hidden by a shy exterior, had gone hard and cool. Ruby shuddered as those eyes scrutinized her waiting for her to confess to her lie. And from experience Ruby knew that Velvet was incredibly patient. How Yang managed to room with such a girl who doted on both of the sisters was a miracle though Ruby supposed the fact that the Bunny eared Faunus harbored an incredibly large crush on her sister helped a great deal in keeping her temper in check. Finally after several minutes of tense silence, with a long frustrated sigh, Ruby caved.

"Okay alright!, you win Velv." She muttered, her voice low with defeat. Her companion refrained from moving until after Ruby let out another sigh and began to speak in a low voice to avoid being overheard through the thin walls of the dorm hall.

"Its just…. You know my Roommate? Weiss Holier than thou Schnee? "

Velvet took a moment to think then nodded in confirmation that she knew who she spoke of.

"Well the thing is that ever since we moved in together we have been at each other's throats, I mean I know I am not the cleanliest of people but she is always on me making sure the room is absolutely spotless, and by spotless I mean _spotless_. Hell I would say that she even makes you look like a slob in comparison to how anal she seems to be about the room being clean."

Ruby paused for a moment to gauge Velvets reaction to that. Her friend took great pride in her cleanly persona as well as in the fact that throughout the years she had kept even Yang in line when it came to keeping things clean so ruby hopped that the knock at her friends pride would draw her piercing gaze away from Ruby's and maybe just maybe she would be able to escape.

However Velvet wasn't taking the obvious bait that she had placed and instead remained right where she was, staring icily at the younger girl. So finally Ruby gave in and let all the anger and frustration spill out of her.

"…fine, Weiss Schnee is the most stuck up, self-centered, overly clean freak obsessed brat that I have ever met and even though I have done nothing to her she has made her feelings regarding me absolutely clear. And to be completely honest that's fucking fine because she can go screw herself if she thinks that I am going to bow down to someone like he-"

"Do you know her?"

Ruby flinched surprised. Not once, in all the years that the two girls had known one another, had Velvet ever interrupted someone when they were speaking, not even Yang who was notorious for going on long winded tangents that could go on for hours. Ruby felt a dred start to fill he

_Oh God… Did I make Velvet mad? I've never seen her really mad. _She thought as she locked eyes with the calm and composed girl before her.

"Wh-what?" Ruby said hesitantly once she regained her ability to form words once more. Velvet looked her over once more before she said anything. Her eyes had narrowed to slits of frustrated anger that scrunched up her face in a way that Ruby thought looked out of place on a face that was otherwise smiling. Then Velvet began to speak and Ruby felt a chill run down her spine at the tone she used, like a parent scolding an overzealous child.

"Ruby, do you mean to tell me that you never even took the chance to sit down and get to know your roommate? You never thought that it would be a good idea to get to know her and maybe discover what your issues are so that you might settle them in a civilized manner. Wait of course you didn't what am I saying, if you had you wouldn't be in this situation that you find yourself in is that right?"

Ruby cast her eyes down and nodded meekly. A feeling akin to shame began to worm it's way into Ruby's heart as she felt her cheeks warm from embarrassment. At this show Velvets eyes softened and she reached forward to place a reassuring hand on her friends shoulder.

"Ruby you know that before you judge someone so harshly that you should try to get to know them first. Please try to get to know her. You both have to have some common ground by which you can both relate on…" Velvet pursed her lips for a moment as she thought. Then the bunny eared girls eyes widened in delight, her demeanor returning to her usual cheerful self in seconds as she spoke excitedly.

"Wait I got it! Weiss is in one of my musical theory courses, why don't you try to get to know her that way? Share your love for music with her and I am sure she will warm up to you in no time at all"

Ruby's own eyes widen at this new information and felt herself smile with her friend. She hadn't thought that Weiss had time for music but if what Velvet said was true than maybe, just maybe there was a chance to end this ridiculous feud. Before Ruby could give thanks to her friend a loud familiar voice called out to the both of them.

"Ruby, Cotton Tail! How's it going!?"

Suddenly the two girls were swallowed up in the embrace of a very enthusiastic blonde haired girl. Yang then proceeded to crush the life out of her sister and their childhood friend in one of her signature bear hugs. Ruby couldn't help the squeal that escaped her lips as she was lifted off her feet by the blond brawler perhaps today was going to turn out all right after all.

**Authors note: Happy thanksgiving! Myself and Destined Hellfire hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review and let us know what you thought! Next up in My Final Judgment day which should be released in one weeks' time followed by the next chapter of Love n Stuff. Take care and blessed Be! **

**Special thanks to **

**Tear of Light **

**Shikshiinjr **

**For their wonderful reviews! See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Friend!

Weiss took another deep, cleansing, breath as she waited for the rickety old elevator to reach her dorm room floor. Her study session with Blake and Pyrrha had gone way longer than expected and as a result it was incredibly late in the evening and the young woman was exhausted, annoyed, and ready to collapse into her bed and sleep for a few precious hours before she would be required to get up for her next course.

_It has been a long, long day. I was planning on talking to Ruby tonight but I am just so tired, why would she even be up at this hour anyway? Yes, the little red dolt is most likely asleep so at the very least I can wait until tomorrow to talk to her. _

Weiss mused as she stretched and, because she was alone, let out a long, loud, and incredibly unladylike yawn. Then the elevator let out a soft ping and after a moment the doors rattled open, sticking only slightly before forcing themselves to open fully. Without another thought Weiss briskly walked down the length of the deserted hallway to her shared dorm room, fishing her keys out of her pockets as she did so, and after unlocking the door she quietly let herself in.

The sight that greeted her was not one Weiss had been expecting. The room was, for lack of a better term, spotless. All the previous pieces of filth that had angered Weiss to the point of being enraged were gone. Her gaze swept across the room and took note of the neatly stacked clothes in the hamper and the freshly changed trashcan.

"Ruby?" Weiss whispered, her voice carrying a hesitant almost disbelieving tone as she stared wide eye into the pale moonlight filled room.

She was met with silence. After a few seconds of waiting for some reply of any kind and getting none the heiress stepped into the room fully and quietly shut the door behind her. The sound of movement caught her attention and she was quick to turn her gaze towards the direction of her roommate's bed where the sound had originated from.

After a minute of squinting the darkness began to shift and lighten as her eyes began to get used to the lack of light. What she saw there was almost as surprising as the first, Ruby's many Cd.s were set up in a corner, stacked neatly, and the cookie wrappers were nowhere to be found. As for the red headed girl herself, she was sleeping on top of the covers of her neatly made bed. By the looks of things it appeared as though she had simply passed out after going about the cleansing of the room. Weiss was surprised that she hadn't yet fallen off the bed with how dangerously close she was to the edge of the bed.

It was at this moment Weiss felt something shift inside her as the shock began to wear off. Her eyes softened and her earlier rage towards the girl became all but a distant memory. She quietly walked to her roommate's bed and reached towards a small chest in front of it where Ruby kept spare blankets and pillows. Upon finding a soft orange blanket Weiss proceeded to drape it over the girls sleeping form and make sure she was tucked in and no longer in any danger of falling from the bed.

After stepping back to admire her work Weiss nodded to herself and proceeded to change into her nightgown. And after brushing her teeth and putting away her things Weiss layed down under her own covers and soon she too fell into slumber. Never aware of the content smile that had spread across her roommate's face.

**_The Next Morning_**

****Ruby yawned as she blinked back the groggy bleariness of the waking world. The redheaded girl couldn't remember the last time she had felt this absolutely exhausted. Even the all night rave that she and Yang had attended a few months back hadn't left her this drained.

_Never…ever….__**ever**__ am I cleaning for anyone _

She shifted and was surprised to find one of her spare blankets covering her form.

_Huh I thought I had put this away….._ She thought as she sat up, stretching as she did so and that's when she glanced to the clock next to her bed. Ruby felt her heart leap into her throat as she read the green LED display that seemed to mock her with its statement of the time being 8:54 am.

_Holy Shit I'm late! _

With this thought she launched herself from her bed and rushed into the rooms' small bathroom where Weiss was putting the finishing touches on her make up. Before the white haired girl could react she was grabbed and forced out of the bathroom, a muttered "Sorry!" being all she got in the way of explanation.

When Ruby would recall this morning in the future she would claim insistently that the air seemed to be charged with a certain energy. Though she was running late enough to miss her first class and running out of time to get to her second class on time Ruby Rose felt more energized and determined than ever before. Today was the first official day of Ruby's mission to get closer to her roommate.

Step 1 had gone well, instead of going about her usual business and procrastinating Ruby had actually spent several hours cleaning every single inch of the room to a spotless degree that had put an incredibly pleased smile upon Velvet's face. Sure Yang had given her plenty of crap about it but hey Weiss hadn't woken her up in order to scold her so that had to mean that Ruby had at least done something right. Now it was time for step 2. This step included spending as much time with Weiss as possible and even, Ruby shuddered at the thought, engage in…small talk.

Ruby shook the thoughts of the plan from her mind as she went about showering and dressing as fast she possibly could. She pulled on a pair of worn jeans and a black tank top and followed that with a well-worn grey Beacon sweatshirt. And after brushing her teeth and shoving her feet into her favorite pair of sleek black knee high boots she was up and out of the bathroom, only to come face to face with a very annoyed looking Weiss Schnee.

"ummm..Good morning?" Ruby said sheepishly. Weiss for her part remained silent and simply fixated her roommate with her freezing glare. Then suddenly the white haired girl gave a roll of the her piercing blue eyes and proceeded to reach around Ruby to grab a small white compact mirror that sat on the bathroom counter.

"Let's go Ruby, I know you are running late." And with that the heiress turned on her heal and briskly walked out the door out the door. Ruby found herself staring after the white haired girl for several seconds trying to process what she had just heard as a large toothy grin began to spread across her face when realization set in.

While it was true that Weiss had just reprimanded her the tone of her voice was completely different than what Ruby was used to. It had been softer, almost gentle. The most surprising thing however had been that instead of calling her "Dolt" or "Dunce " or any of her other favored derogatory nicknames Weiss had called her by her real name. Ruby wasn't quite sure why buy she felt as though she had somehow triumphed on some small level.

_The plan is working, Hell yeah! She's already being nicer to me. Alrighty Ruby now it's time to move on to step 2! _

With this giddy though in her mind Ruby ran over to her bed to grab her bag and music player before twirling on her heel and running out her door. She managed to catch up with the heiress just as she was entering the rickety old elevator.

Weiss gave Ruby a sidelong glance when she entered the elevator. It took all her might not force down the eye roll that threatened to occur due to Ruby's disheveled appearance. The girl must have stayed up late to get the room as clean and so Weiss felt somewhat responsible for her tardy awakening.

"Hey…Ruby?" Weiss began hesitantly after hitting the button that had a faded number 1 on it. As the elevator began to descend Ruby turned to face Weiss a quizzical look in her eyes obviously not expecting that Weiss would be the one to initiate any sort of communication. Ruby's silver eyes glided over Weiss's form and widened when they registered that her roommate looked shy, nervous even, something that Ruby had never thought she would see in the girl.

"Yeah? Sup Weiss? "

Weiss opened her mouth to thank Ruby for cleaning when suddenly the entire elevator lurched to a halt throwing both of the girls off balance. As they toppled to the ground atop one another, Ruby felt her head slam hard into the side of the elevator wall causing her vision to spin. The two hit the floor with a soft thump and remained that way as Weiss struggled to get her bearings.

"What are you doing you dunce?! Get Off Me!" Weiss screeched from underneath Ruby as she struggled to push the heavier girl off of her to no avail. The redhead in question didn't respond.

"Ruby?" Weiss glanced down only to see that her companion appeared to be in a daze of some sort, her eyes scrunched up in pain. Weiss shifted again and was get one of her hands free so that she could reach up and gently tap Ruby on the side of the cheek. When she still didn't react Weiss instead resorted to giving her cheek a hard slap.

Ruby yelped and jumped up and off of the heiress before stumbling and collapsing against the opposite wall.

"What the Fuck was that for?" Ruby whined as she rubbed her face. Weiss huffed with annoyance as she sat up.

"Watch your language and that was to snap you out of it, you were crushing me." Ruby's eyes narrowed dangerously at this as she replied in a low tone.

"Are you calling me fat?"

Weiss rolled her eyes at this and chose to ignore the rebuttal that rose in her throat as she rose and reached for the emergency call button. After a moment static crackled over the small speaker set above the door and a cool feminine voice flooded the elevator.

"Hello? Please state your emergency." Weiss sighed with relief at the quick response as she replied/

"Hello, my name is Weiss Schnee and I am here with my roommate Ruby Rose. We are in the girl's dormitory elevator and it appears as though it has stopped between floors."

The voice was silent for several seconds before responding.

"Alright Ms. Schnee and Ms. Rose, remain calm. We have just put a call out to emergency services however it may take some time for them to get to you, just sit tight and we'll have you out soon." and with that the intercom went silent. Weiss felt a small smile grace her lips as she returned to her corner of the elevator and proceeded to sit down. Ruby, who was still rubbing her cheek absentmindedly, was lost in thought.

_Well if you wanted an opportunity to get to know Weiss I don't think you could have asked for a better chance…Hopefully she doesn't blow up on me, that slap really hurt. _

So with a deep shuddering breath Ruby rested her hands on her knees and fixated her eyes on the white haired girl, who was at the moment examining her nails. Ruby's stare caught her attention and after a second piercing blue locked with soft silver, causing a shiver to run down Ruby's spine as she laughed nervously. Then hesitantly she began to speak.

"So umm…come here often?"

**_Authors Note: So very sorry this is late, I had a lot of trouble getting this written for some reason, anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review with your thoughts and until next time Blessed Be and Happy Holidays! _**

**_~Crystal_**

**_P.S this story will not be updated until January 15_****_th_****_ 2014_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Fall into the Sky**_

The air in the elevator was rife with tension, thick enough to cut with a knife if one had the mind to. All the while Weiss gave Ruby a cold stare. Her cold and calculating cerulean eyes piercing the younger girl who sat just a few feet away from her looking sheepish and more than a little bit uncomfortable.

Ruby squirmed underneath the almost accusatory glare that the older girl was giving her, she guessed that the white haired girl was trying to figure out a way that she could blame this incident on her as well. Ruby resolved that she wasn't going to take it lying down this time and in an effort to breech the wall of ice that Weiss had erected between them, she began to speak in a small timid voice.

"So…come here often?"

Her icy counterpart seemed to stiffen at her words. Making a visible effort to bite down on her lip in an attempt to keep herself from snapping at the redheaded girl. Weiss made an admirable attempt however after only a few moments she let out a annoyed sigh of frustration.

"Very funny Ruby." Weiss said in a tone full of sarcastic venom as she gave a look of disapproval to Ruby. Anger clearly bubbling just beneath her surface. Ruby rolled her eyes, unmoved by the show of authority, her temper spiking slightly as she broke eye contact with the other girl, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment as she muttered.

"Just trying to lighten up the mood Weiss, Jesus."

"Excuse me?"

_Shit, I was hoping she hadn't heard me. _ Thought Ruby as she winced at the icy venom in Weiss's tone. When she turned to meet the white-haired girl's eyes she felt a chill run up her spine. She knew that if she had any hope of coming out of this without completely ruining her chances to become get to know Weiss than she would have to choose her next words very carefully.

"Well, um..you see.. I was just trying to umm know lighten the mood since I don't know if you've noticed but we're currently stuck in this elevator."

Even as the words left her mouth she had to resist the urge to face palm as she realized that she had made a grievous error. In no time at all Weiss was standing over her, ice blue eyes swirling with unbridled rage and more than a fair amount of contempt. Ruby seemed to close in on herself as Weiss began let loose her onslaught.

"Us? Stuck in an elevator? Really? Who would have thought you dolt! I hadn't noticed with the whole, I don't know, inability to leave, but thank you for making it all clear for me. Of course I know we are stuck in an elevator!"

At this point Ruby felt her anger reach its boiling point. Before she could understand just what was going on, she was on her feet and getting in Weiss's face herself as she began screaming in frustrated anger.

"Well excuse me princess for trying to lighten the mood a little!" Weiss was undeterred and shouted back with equal fervor.

"You, acting like an idiot does not in any way help our current situation! And do not all me princess!"

"Well I don't see you doing anything about it either _princess!" _

"Why do you insist on acting like such a child?!"

"Why do you insist on acting like such a colossal bitch!?"

Ruby regretted the words immediately after they left her mouth. Even she couldn't have missed the flash of hurt that crossed the heiress's face as she turned away to face away from Ruby, a hand covering her mouth. Ruby immediately felt horrible and tried a weak attempt at reconciling with the White haired girl.

"Aw fuck, I'm sorry. Listen Weiss I didn't me-"she began only to be cut off by the other girl's shaky yet commanding voice.

"Ruby, we both know you meant exactly what you said…..and I cannot deny that I have been…far more than a little difficult to live with, if anything it is I who should be apologizing to you."

Ruby stared at Weiss's back for several seconds, dumfounded by the icy girl's admission that it was she who was in the wrong. However even though part of her wanted to just continue on, revel in her victory over Weiss however the dark shadow of guilt and doubt tugged at her heart .

With a heavy sigh she stood and placed a gentle hand upon Weiss's shoulder, turning the older girl around to face her, silver eyes met with glistening blue, another tug. Then slowly and methodically she began to speak, forcing herself to keep eye contact with the teary eyed girl who stood before her.

"Hey…listen….It is not all your fault. I know that I can be…a little much sometimes." Weiss gave her a look which Ruby responded to with a roll of her eyes and a slight push against Weiss's shoulder, laughing as she continued.

"Okay, okay you win. I am a little much most of the time. Anyway my point is that we are both at fault so why don't we just forgive and forget so maybe we can start over?"

As she finished her statement Ruby gave Weiss her best smile and offered her hand.

"What do you say, want to be friends?"

Weiss stared at her for a moment. After a few seconds Ruby's smile faltered and her heart clenched as she began to lower her hand. However it was at that moment that Weiss's own hand shot out and took Ruby's into her own, giving it a light squeeze as she spoke shyly, her cerulean eyes holding Ruby's silver unwaveringly despite the hesitance of her voice.

"I-I would very much like that."

Ruby's smile widen and excitement filled her as she surged forward and enveloped Weiss into her warm embrace. The white haired girl stiffening as she did so yet she didn't pull away. Ruby was surprised to find, much like her hand, that Weiss's body was cool to the touch. Even her clothing felt as though it had been exposed to the cold wind outside for a long period of time. Ruby didn't dwell on this however and instead used the temperature as an excuse to squeeze her new friend harder against her as elation built up in her chest.

A small squeaking sound escaped the white haired girl as she was pressed enthusiastically against her new 'Friends' chest, she silently thanked whatever higher power there might be that Ruby had decided that instead of her usual attire, which consisted of several dozen chains with various pointy edges, Ruby and instead opted for a simple red sweatshirt.

Ruby sighed with relief as she let go of the heiress, glad to have finally gotten through to the ice princess. She proceeded to lean against the nearest wall of the elevator and slid to the floor. As she did so her I-pod slipped out of her pocket and fell to the floor. When the small device connected with the floor it began playing the song that she had previously been listening to, Zedd's "Fall into the sky", at maximum volume.

Weiss cringed when the "Music" came on, covering her ears in distaste as Ruby hurriedly reached for the fallen I-pod. Ruby called out an apology as she fumbled with the power switch. When the music was finally silenced she gave Weiss a sheepish look, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment as she muttered another apology.

Weiss for her part simple rolled her eyes in exasperation as she moved to sit beside the younger girl.

"How on earth can you listen such noise?" Weiss asked, struggling to keep her voice level so she wouldn't snap at the red headed girl. Ruby sighed, it was an argument that she had come up against constantly whenever someone found out about her taste in music and this was far from the first time that Weiss had verbally assaulted her musical preference.

_Well if I'm going to get closer to her as a friend I should start here. _

Ruby thought as she turned her head to meet Weiss's gaze, intent on defending her musical preference. However the blue orbs held a curious, childlike, luminosity to them that was so incredibly adorable that it caused Ruby to feel a flutter in her chest. The look also caused the silver eyed girl to lose track of what she was going to say as she continued to stare dumbly at the girl seated next to her.

Weiss was quick to notice Ruby's stare and had to fight hard to keep the blush that threatened to overtake her as a result of the attention, unfortunately she was failing miserably.

"R-Ruby?" Weiss said hesitantly, reaching out to give the punk girls shoulder a small shake. Ruby blinked several times, trying to focus but before she could say anything the elevator suddenly lurched forward and began to resume it's decent as the speaker crackled to life.

"Sorry about the wait ladies, we're bringing you down to the main floor now. We advise taking the stairs when you return from your classes while we attempt to fix the issue."

Upon hearing this Weiss immediately stood, dusting herself off as she did so, and gathered her belongings. After staring at her for a couple seconds Ruby followed suit. The doors opened and the after a nod to the two technicians that stood outside the elevator, both girls walked briskly to the entrance of the dorm building.

Ruby reached out and tugged gently at Weiss's sleeve. The white haired girl paused and turned around to face her. Ruby nearly froze up under the impatient glare that Weiss gave her however after several deep breaths she forged ahead all the words tumbling out of her in a nervous mess.

"Hey, um Weiss I wanted to ask if maybe you would like to hang out and study sometime later? …if you want….It is totally cool if you don't want to of course, just thought I'd ask since we're friends now and all…and I'm rambling sorry.

Weiss stared at her for several seconds before her gaze softened and she gave Ruby a small smile and began to speak.

"Sure, I would like that. Perhaps on Friday? After classes get out?"

Ruby nodded enthusiastically at the other girl's words and surged forward to give Weiss another unexpected hug, and just like before Weiss stiffened under her touch until she let go.

"That sounds awesome! Well, gotta get to class, see you later!" and with that Ruby took off in the direction of her class. Weiss started after her for a moment, elation feeling her heart at how suddenly everything had changed for the better. It appeared that Blake and Pyrrha were right, and all she had to do was try to get to know the girl before judging her so harshly. Then with a smile on her lips and warmth in her heart, Weiss Schnee began dashed off in the direction of her first class of the day.

_**Authors Note: Welcome to another chapter of Love n Stuff! I had a recent flurry of inspiration and was able to put time to get this chapter done much earlier than I expected to. Anyway Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story! Please leave a review to let us know what you thought and until next time take care and Blessed be.**_

_** ~Crystal**_


End file.
